Cafe
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Warning : Shounen-ai NatorixNatsume.


Pukul tiga sore hari, jalanan daerah pertokoan kue dan cafe ramai dipadati oleh murid-murid SMP dan SMA yang baru saja bubar sekolah. Ada yang memang sengaja hendak mampir untuk membeli kue dan bersantai di cafe, ada yang hanya jalan-jalan untuk _refreshing, dan _ada juga yang hanya sekedar melewatinya sebagai jalan pulang. Dan Natsume Takashi adalah salah seorang dari pilihan terakhir. Biasanya dia memang tidak akan mengambil jalan tersebut, namun dikarenakan sejak kemarin ada perbaikan pada jalan yang biasa dia lalui, jadi dengan terpaksa Natsume harus mengambil jalan memutar.

Natsume tanpa sengaja menoleh ke sebuah cafe bernama Nyanko Cafe, sebuah cafe dengan meja di luar dan berjendela kaca yang besar, matanya langsung bersitatap dengan mata salah seorang _waiter_ tampan berkacamata yang berada di balik jendela kaca itu. Tapi Natsume tidak mempedulikannya, bahkan ketika waiter tersebut memberikan senyuman untuknya, dia hanya mengalihkan tatapannya. Baginya pertemuan tersebut hanyalah sebuah adegan singkat dengan pemeran yang kemungkinan bertemu untuk kedua kalinya adalah nol koma sekian persen, tidak ada gunanya mengubris orang yang hanya bertatapan dengannya dan belum tentu senyuman itu ditujukan kepadanya.

Belum tentu juga mereka akan mengingat satu sama lain ketika bertemu lagi untuk pertemuan kedua yang persentasenya hanya nol koma sekian itu.

Cafe

A Natsume Yuujinchou Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Natsume Yuujinchou © Midorikawa

Warning : Shonen Ai, AU, [maybe] OOC. NatorixNatsume.

Dan mereka bertemu lagi untuk kedua kalinya, dalam waktu tidak kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Terima kasih kepada kedua orang teman Natsume, Taki dan Tanuma, yang menyeretnya ke Nyanko Cafe untuk merayakan ulang tahun Saki.

"Selamat datang di Nyanko Cafe. Meja di luar atau di dalam?" _waiter_ yang bersitatap dengan Natsume kemarin lah yang menyambut mereka di pintu masuk. Entah kenapa Natsume masih mengingatnya, apakah karena kemarin mereka berdua bertatapan?

"Tolong untuk tiga orang di dalam," kata Taki menjawab pertanyaan _waiter _tersebut.

_Waiter _tersebut tersenyum, ralat, dari tadi dia memang terus tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, silahkan ikuti saya," ujarnya.

Si _waiter _berjalan di depan mereka, menunjukkan arah. Tanuma, Taki, dan Natsume berjalan di belakang, hanya saja Natsume yang paling belakang sementara Tanuma dan Taki berjalan berdampingan. Meski begitu, Natsume masih bisa mendengar suara pelan Taki yang bercakap-cakap dengan Tanuma.

"Bukankah dia tampan?" ujar Taki, menunjukkan kekagumannya secara gamblang.

Tanuma hanya bisa memberikan anggukan sambil tersenyum _nervous. _Bagaimanapun, Tanuma bukanlah seseorang yang berada dalam pilihan pertama jika kau hendak membicarakan cinta. Dan Natsume hanya bisa memutar bola mata mendengar percakapan itu dan membayangkan kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah.

"Dan akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya," lanjut Taki dengan gembira. "_Natori Shuuichi, ka?_"

_Jadi, namanya adalah _Natori Shuuichi, batin Natsume.

Dan sampailah mereka di kursi mereka.

"Silahkan," kata Natori.

Segera mereka mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Lalu, pesanan anda?" Tanya Natori sambil mengeluarkan notes kecil dan pena. Siap mencatat.

"Ummm... _strawberry shortcake _dan _Caramel Milk_," jawab Taki.

"_Coffe _dan _cheesecake_," giliran Tanuma menjawab.

Natori mencatatnya dengan cepat ke dalam notesnya. "Dan anda?" tanyanya kemudian pada Natsume yang sedang menatap Natori sambil bertopang dagu.

Dahi Natsume berkerut. Jujur saja dia tidak tahu harus memesan apa, karena pada dasarnya dia memang tidak terlalu suka membeli kue dan bukan seseorang yang menyukai sesuatu secara khusus.

"Kau punya saran, umm... Natori-san?" tanya Natsume.

Natori tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau _cafe au lait _dan _blueberry shortcake_?" saran Natori. "Menurutku itu yang paling enak di toko ini dan harganya juga tidak terlalu mahal," tambahnya.

Natsume menegakkan punggungnya, tersenyum sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kurasa boleh juga. Kalau begitu tolong tambahkan dalam pesanan," katanya.

"Baiklah, jadi 1 _strawberry shortcake, _1 _cheesecake, _1 _blueberry shortcake, _1 _coffe, _1 _Caramel Milk, _dan 1 _cafe au lait,_" ujar Natori memastikan pesanan.

Setelah mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari ketiga pelanggannya, Natori pun beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk menyerahkan daftar pesanan.

Tatapan Natsume langsung tertuju pada Taki yang terpesona melihat Natori, membuatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sebagai lelaki, jelas dia tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat seorang wanita.

"Taki," panggil Natsume.

Taki tersentak dari lamunannya. "Ya, Natsume?"

Natsume tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun," katanya.

Wajah Taki sumringah, menampakkan perasaan haru. Tapi belum juga Taki mengucapkan terima kasih, Natsume menyela, "Dan aku doakan saja semoga _waiter _itu mau melirikmu."

Natsume mendapat satu jitakan dari Taki dan ditertawakan oleh Tanuma. Dan ketiganya tertawa bersama.

Bagi Natsume hari ini bukanlah hari yang buruk, sangat baik malahan. Hari ini dia dan Tanuma menemani Taki merayakan hari ulang tahun gadis itu. Apalagi memang jarang Natsume bertemu dengan Taki dan Tanuma sejak lulus SMP karena sekolah mereka yang berbeda dan kesibukan masing-masing.

Satu hari yang layak untuk dikenang, rasanya.

# # #

"Ah, tunggu, kamu yang disana!"

Natsume berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. "Ah, Natori-san? Ada apa?"

Natori dengan terengah-engah berhenti di depan Natsume. Tangannya mengulurkan sesuatu, sebuah notes kecil yang rasanya tidak asing bagi Natsume.

"Ah!" seru Natsume, segera merogoh-rogoh sakunya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Dan ketika sesuatu yang dicari-carinya itu ternyata tidak ada, segera saja Natsume menyambar notes di tangan Natori tersebut. "Buku pelajarku. Syukurlah. Terima kasih ya, Natori-san sudah repot-repot mengantarkannya," kata Natsume senang.

Natori menggeleng. "Tidak masalah. Senang bisa membantu," katanya.

Meski Natori bilang tidak masalah, Natsume bisa melihat keringat di wajahnya, dan Natori masih mengenakan seragam kerjanya, membuat Natsume merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Ah, sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku akan melakukan satu hal untuk Natori-san, bagaimana?" Natsume menawarkan diri.

"Sudah kubilang tidak masalah, Natsume-kun," kata Natori.

Dahi Natsume mengernyit. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya curiga.

Natori masih saja tersenyum. "Kan tertulis di buku pelajarmu," jawabnya ringan.

"Oh," dan Natsume langsung merasa bodoh karena sempat-sempatnya bertanya hal sejelas itu. "Kembali ke persoalan tadi. Apakah ada yang kau inginkan, Natori-san?"

"Ah, kau ini keras kepala ya, Natsume-kun," kata Natori sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dilihatnya Natsume memandanginya dengan wajah yang penuh tekad. Setelah menghela nafas panjang akhirnya Natori berkata, "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, kau harus..."

# # #

"... mengunjungi _cafe _setiap hari sepulang sekolah?" uNatsume mengulangi permintaan Natori semalam, dahinya berkerut dan di wajahnya terpasang ekspresi tidak yakin.

Natori menyajikan _cafe au lait _sambil tersenyum. "Kau yang memaksa," katanya.

Dahi Natsume semakin berkerut. "Tapi Natori-san," Natsume hendak protes.

Tapi dipotong oleh Natori, "Sudahlah, kan yang penting kita sama-sama senang. Lagipula, kan aku yang membayar, hahaha..."

"Justru ituuu!" Natsume kembali hendak protes, kali ini dia memukulkan kepalan tangan ke meja, tentu saja dengan pelan karena dia tidak mau mengganggu pengunjung yang lain dan membuat keributan.

Natori mengabaikannya, tertawa dan berjalan menjauh.

Melihat Natori yang seperti itu, Natsume hanya bisa merengut, menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya kesal. Bingung akan sikap Natori. Bingung akan kemauan si pemuda berkacamata. Dan makin bingung lagi kenapa Taki bisa menyukai orang seperti ini.

Ya, permintaan Natori adalah supaya Natsume mau meluangkan waktu mampir ke _cafe _setiap hari sepulang sekolah sampe Natori 'bosan'. Bahkan ketika Natsume bilang bahwa dia pasti bangkrut kalau melakukan hal itu, Natori mengatakan kalau dialah yang akan membayar semua pesanan Natsume.

"_Lagipula, harga makanan di _cafe _itu tidak terlalu mahal kok,_" begitu kata Natori.

Maka disinilah Natsume berakhir, sepulang sekolah, masih mengenakan seragam, sedang menyesap _cafe au lait _traktiran Natori. Dan tambahan lagi, mereka berdua akan pulang bersama, tentu saja maksudnya adalah Natori mengantar Natsume pulang.

Mungkin Natsume sudah menyadarinya, tapi berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, tapi kok rasanya seperti sepasang kekasih saja ya?

Memiliki pemikiran seperti itu Natsume langsung bernafsu membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Hei, hei, hei, Natori-san itu normal, dan dia juga normal. Mungkin. Rasanya. Entahlah. Kenapa malah jadi semakin tidak yakin?

Kalaupun Natori atau dirinya memang abnormal, tidak mungkin akan terjadi ketertarikan seperti itu diantara mereka. Mereka hanya sekali bertatapan, dua kali berbicara sebelum berkenalan, dan sekali mengadakan janji temu seperti sekarang. Yang paling penting, Natsume menolak mengakui dirinya tidak normal kalau begitu nyatanya.

"Natsume-kun," suara seseorang menyentak Natsume dari lamunanya.

Saat Natsume mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang ternyata Natori-lah yang menegurnya. Pria itu sudah melepas seragam kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian _casual_ berupa _t-shirt _biru polos dirangkap kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna coklat dan celana _jeans _berwarna abu-abu pudar. Natsume sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa waktu telah berjalan secepat ini selama dia melamun.

"Sudah selesai, Natori-san?"

"Um," Natori mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Maaf ya sudah membuatmu menunggu, Natsume-kun."

Natsume beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. "Ah, tidak," ujarnya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang," lanjutnya sambil memasang tas selempangnya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar _cafe _dengan beriringan. Mereka banyak mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan, entah Natori yang bercerita tentang bosnya atau Natsume yang bercerita tentang sekolahnya. Sehingga tanpa mereka sadari perjalanan setengah jam menuju stasiun berlalu dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Natori-san," ucap Natsume sembari tersenyum.

Keduanya sudah berada di depan pintu masuk stasiun.

Natori membalas senyuman tersebut. "Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini, Natsume-kun. Sampai bertemu besok," ujar Natori.

Natsume berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuruni tangga stasiun. "Sampai bertemu besok di _cafe_, Natori-san," serunya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Natori.

Lambaian tangan itu juga dibalas Natori, dan dia terus berdiri di tempatnya sampai sosok Natsume tidak lagi terlihat. Barulah ketika Natsume tidak tampak lagi di matanya, Natori berbalik dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri yang berada di arah berlawanan dengan stasiun.

# # #

"Uwaaah," itulah yang diucapkan Natsume begitu menginjakkan kakinya di gerbang sekolahnya.

Telah menunggu Taki yang berekspresi kesal dan Tanuma yang hanya bisa tersenyum 'maaf-aku-tidak-bisa-mencegahnya' disana.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" tanya Natsume sembari berjalan mendekati kedua teman dekatnya tersebut.

Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, Taki langsung berbalik, memberi Natsume isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka terus berjalan selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan Nyanko _cafe. _Agak bingung juga Natsume kenapa harus di tempat ini. Entah kenapa Natsume tidak ingin Taki tahu kalau Natsume sedang dekat dengan Natori yang gadis itu sukai selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Ataukah karena Taki sudah tahu makanya mengajak Natsume ke tempat ini?

"Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Taki cemburu pada seorang lelaki. Bodohnya aku yang berpikir seperti itu," batin Natsume saat melewati ambang pintu, ketika seorang _waiter _wanita berambut coklat madu bernama Hiiragi menyambut mereka.

Mereka diantar menuju meja yang berada tepat di samping jendela, sehingga mereka bisa melihat lalu lalang di daerah itu dari dalam toko.

Setelah memesan, dan pesanan diantarkan, Taki langsung saja masuk ke pokok pembicaraan.

"Katakan padaku Natsume, apakah kau akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Natori-san?" tanyanya tanpa tendeng aling-aling.

Natsume yang sedang menyesap _cafe au lait_-nya langsung saja tersedak. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"JAWAB!" seru Taki.

Natsume melirik Tanuma yang hanya pasang tampang cuek dan pura-pura tidak ada di tempat. "Ah, ya, belakangan kami sering ketemu dan ngobrol bareng," jawab Natsume takut-takut, sengaja tidak menyebut detail bahwa _belakangan _itu maksudnya bertemu setiap hari sejak hari pertama Natsume datang ke _cafe _ini saat ulang tahun Taki.

"Hmm," gumam Taki, memejamkan mata dan bersendekap, kelihatan berpikir. "Kalau begitu aku menyerah."

"Eh?" tanya Natsume dan Tanume bebarengan. Natsume langsung memelototi Tanuma, dan yang dipelototi hanya bisa nyengir.

"Ehem," Taki mencoba menarik perhatian kedua temannya kembali padanya. "Natsume, harusnya kau bilang saja kalau ternyata kau menyukai Natori-san, tidak usah sungkan padaku! Aku pasti merestui kok kalau kalian saling mencintai."

Natsume langsung _speechless._

"Ah, manis sekali kalian setiap hari kencan di tempat ini," Taki mulai membayangkan. "Ah, tapi aku marah karena kau tidak segera memberitahu kami, sahabatmu, bahwa kau dan Natori-san sedang menjalin hubungan!" tegurnya kemudian.

Natsume masih _speechless._

"Lihat Natsume, itu Natori-san datang, kami tinggal ya? Selamat berkencan," bisikTaki dan segera menyeret Tanuma pergi kemudian menyapa Natori singkat ketika berpapasan.

Natsume konslet.

Natori berhenti di samping Natsume, di tangan Natori terdapat secangkir kopi diatas nampan. Melihat Natsume yang bengong seperti itu tentu saja Natori bingung.

"Natsume-kun?" panggil Natori, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Natsume. "Natsume-kun?"

Hah! Natsume tersentak. "Ah, Natori-san?" seru Natsume sambil langsung berdiri dari kursinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ups, tenang! Tenang!" kata Natori, menyentuh lengan Natsume dan mendorongnya pelan agar duduk lagi. "Tadi teman-temanmu kan? Kenapa mereka terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Natori.

Natsume kembali membisu, untuk beberapa detik. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Natori-san, tidak usah khawatir," jawab Natsume dengan senyuman dipaksakan.

Natori menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu katamu," katanya tidak memaksa, tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya tetap di posisinya saat itu. Tanpa perubahan.

Hening.

"Anooo, Natori-san," ujar Natsume, sedikit banyak merasa tidak enak karena meski Natori bilang baiklah tapi tetap berdiri menunggu jawabannya.

"Hm?" Natori memberi perhatian.

"Apakah,... apakah kita,... " kata Natsume terbata-bata, wajahnya semakin memerah tiap detiknya. "Apakah kita ini pasangan?" akhirnya terucap. Hening. "Lupakan saja! Lupakan saja!" kata Natsume tiba-tiba dengan panik, tidak tahan dengan jeda yang hanya sekejab itu. "Maaf ya, ini gara-gara Taki bicara yang aneh-aneh sih. Taki itu temanku yang perempuan tadi."

Dan Natsume terus berbicara sendiri sementara ganti Natori yang _speechless_.

"Natsume-kun!" seru Natori menyela ocehan Natsume. "Yang kau maksud pasangan itu,... maksudmu kekasih?"

Natsume diam. Kemudian berkata, "kau yang bilang," dengan nada pasrah dan wajah dipalingkan.

"Ah, ini tidak jadi kejutan lagi deh," gumam Natori, menarik perhatian Natsume untuk kembali menatap Natori.

Natori memindahkan secangkir _cafe au lait _yang ada di atas nampan ke meja. Natsume meliriknya dan ternyata di kopi tersebut terbentuk bentuk hati, membuat wajahnya kembali memerah karena malu.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Natori-san?" tanya Natsume tidak yakin.

"'Apakah kau mau mejadi kekasihku, Takashi Natsume?' itulah maksudnya," jawab Natori. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan saat bersamamu itu menyenangkan sekali. Tanpa sadar aku makin jatuh cinta padamu," lanjutnya.

Natsume membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi urung. Jadi dia menutup kembali mulutnya dan menunduk menatap lututnya, sekalian menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Jadi, jawabanmu, Natsume-kun?" tanya Natori.

"Yang jelas aku tidak menolak," kata Natsume sambil mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke jendela.

Kelakuan Natsume itu membuat Natori tertawa kecil. "Jadi maksudnya 'iya' ya?" goda Natori.

"Jangan dibahas!"

Mereka pun bercanda, walau sebenarnya hanya Natori yang sedang menggoda Natsume yang salah tingkah. Berawal dari tatapan mata tidak sengaja yang dipisahkan oleh jendela _cafe _itu, kemudian bertemu di _cafe _itu secara kebetulan juga, tapi perasaan mereka pasti bukanlah kebetulan. Itulah perasaan yang mereka pilih sendiri, perasaan untuk saling mencintai.

THE END

A/N : Yak, gaje ya? Well, saya emang jelek banget kalau bikin ending. Tapi saya berusaha! Saya sudah mencari option terbaik untuk menulis endingnya, meski masih gaje.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca karya ini. review atau tidak tetap saya ucapkan terima kasih. Sebuah kebanggan dan kebahagian untuk saya kalau cerita ini berkenan di hati para pembaca sekalian, jadi semoga kalian semua menikmatinya ya.

08-03-2012

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
